


Day 4- Candy Canes

by HelloMrJones



Series: 25 Days of Fic [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Day 4- Candy Canes, M/M, Pre-Johnlock, brief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMrJones/pseuds/HelloMrJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was peacefully setting up Christmas decorations, when suddenly Sherlock comes in and starts devouring one of the candy canes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4- Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a pre-slash than a slash. But, enjoy!

"What are you doing?" 

John jumps, spinning around to look at the detective standing in the doorway. "Oh! You're back early." he smiles tensely. He doesn't know how Sherlock will react to the decorations covering most of the walls and available surfaces John had bothered to clean. 

"Answer the question." Sherlock demands, eyes flitting around subtly at the room. 

Turning fully to face him, John wrings his hands nervously. "Well, I figured since Christmas is coming up I might-" he gestures around vaguely. "set up some... Stuff..." 

Sherlock frowns at him. "Why would I celebrate a holiday that commemorates the moment a biblical figure emerged from his mothers supposedly virgin loins? On the incorrect date, at that." he drawls. 

John gives an exasperated sigh. Sherlock imperceptibly twitches nervously. "Unless, of course, you'd like to... celebrate regardless?" 

The hesitance in Sherlocks tone catches Johns attention. He gives the man a quizzical look. "Okay..." he tones in a breath, expression frozen in a skeptical look. Glancing a few times at Sherlock, he turns back to his word on the garlands. 

Now out from under the stare of his flatmate, Sherlock takes a proper look around the apartment, and notes the changes. A wreath is poised over the fire place, covering the mirror. Garlands extend around the walls with tacky red ribbons tied every few feet, pine cones, and fake frost stuck in a manufactures pattern. Sparkly ropes of tinsel have replaced the ties for the curtains, and looped on strings over the sills are...

"John, why have you decided to hang candy along the window space?" 

John, poised on a ladder now, starts and glances stiffly over his shoulder, trying to keep his balance. "Huh, wha- Oh! Those! Yeah, Mrs. Hudson brought those, along with some, uh, mistletoe." his voice gives away his uncomfortableness with that. 

Sherlock, while John was speaking, has plucked one of the candy canes from the string, and has been sucking on one. "Oh? Viscum album, the plant used by Nordic gods to kill each other... Boring!" he snaps the end of the cane off and chews it. 

The doctor winces at the snap. "Yes, yes, all very dull." he mumbles, wanting to get past that certain thing. He climbs down from the ladder, turns, and jumps back. "Jesus- Sherlock!" 

The man is standing less than a foot away from him, that look on his face that tells you he's dissecting you with his mind. "You're getting nervous at the mention of mistletoe because of its rubbish tradition of kissing underneath it. Why?"

John, leans back, scowling in confusion at this man. "What-what are you talk about-?"

"It can't be because you're expecting a lady friend, no, you haven't gone out in the last two weeks... unless..." Sherlocks eyes explode in epiphany. "Of. Course!" he breathes. 

And suddenly he's kissing John. And John can't think. But he's kissing back. So that must be okay. He tastes like candy canes. 

And then Sherlock is pulling back, their breathes mingle, and he can still smell the candy cane. 

"Oh..." he gasps. 

Sherlock seems, shockingly, speechless. Then he holds up the remainder of the candy cane. "You need this."

John flushes in humiliation. "God, Sherlock!" he grouses, snatching the cane from the mans head, and ducking away from him in a dignified manner. 

"That man is insufferable." he grumbles as he leaves.


End file.
